GTS PPVS
GTS PPVS GTS WAR FOR THE WARHOUSE ' '''Pre Show ' '''Ulfric wins a Battle royal last eliminating Manabo Real Show Ulfric Strongclaw def.Matt Castle© in a I quit match to become new Intercotenetal Champion Kid Christian def. Manabo in his second match in GTS ''' '''Jimmy Contereversy def. Joewolf in a hardcore brawl so he doesn't have to be Joes Virgin anymore Tommy Salami and Bruiser Bonifer issue a challenge out to SWAT City for the tag titles and they show up Salami Strong Style def. SWAT City© to become the new Tag Champs Grim,Vlad and Brandon the Bull def. Kleetus,Jay Evans and Pete Corvus for Grim to own the Warehouse ''' '''Vlad turns heel on Grim and Brandon Giant Leather def. Jeff Mctesticles© to become new US Champion GTS EXTREME TOOLS Pre Show Matt Castle def. Carpet Muncher in a Crown on a Pole match Real Show Joewolf© def. Jimmy Contreversy for the Intercontenetal Champion Max Frost© def. Oliver Clothesoff and Yes Way Hose for Hardcore Champion Robbie E def. Ulfric Strongclaw in an unboxing match so he can unbox a wrestlingfigures.com package with grim SWAT City def. Bonifer©(without Tommy) to become new tag Champions Leather© def. Kid Christian and The Mark for US Champion Cory Dillinger def. Jay Evans Pete Corvus def. Kleetus© to become the new GTS Champion El Hefe Rojo def. Jeff Mctesticles in a Golf Club Death Match Tommy def. Grim© to become new Youtube Champion Jay Evans Food in the Fridge Cash in,Jay Evans def. Tommy© to become new Youtube Champion GTS FOOD IN THE FRIDGE Pre Show Carpet Muncher def. Yes Way Hose Drax Maysin and Medical Motherfucker def. Jeff Mctesticles Real Show Jeff Mctesticles unmasked and turns out to be Nunzio Soda Pop def.Jimmy, Robbie E, Spider Dick and Fallah Baah in a 5 way Junk In The Trunk Briefcase Match Slenderdick def. Howie Timberche Doom Crew def. SWAT City© to become new Tag Team Champions Bonifer def.Tony Emerald, Kid Christian, Max Caster from Create A Pro Wrestling, Jay Kirby and Matt Castle to win Food in the fridge Briefcase Jay Evans© def. Tommy Salami and Grim for Youtube Champion JJ Adams def. Max Frost to become new Hardcore Champion Thunder Rosa def. El Hefe Rojo© to become new US Champ Soda Pop Junk In The Trunk Cash in, Soda pop def.Thunder Rosa to become new US Champ Joewolf© def. Kurt Bale for Intercontenetal Champion Kleetus def. Pete Corvus© to become new GTS Champion GTS GIANT SACK OF HEAT Pre Show TJ Marconi def. Drax Maysin for Youtube Champion Ulfric def. Dalton© for Loser Belt DGDX def. TJ Marconi© to become new Youtube Champion (secretly) Real Show Joewolf© def. Kirby for Intercontenetal Champion Kid Christian def. Joewolf© to become new Intercontenetal Champion Kid Christian© def. Jordan Oliver for Intercontenetal Champion Soda Pop def. El Hefe Rojo to become Interim US Champion Grim def. Manabo so Doom Crew had to put their titles on the line vs a team of Grims Choice Doom Crew© def. Kurt Bale & Hollywood Hooligan for Tag Titles Fallah Baah def. Robbie E in a Fat Boy Match JJ Adams© def. The Prodigy for Hardcore Champion Tony Emerald def. Lance Scaper in a Winner be's the boss match Jimmy Contreversy def. Kleetus© for GTS Champion Tony Emerald,Grim and Jay Evans def. The GTS Roster and TJ Marconi Grim def. Jay Evans and Tony Emerald Tony Emerald def. DGDX© to become new Youtube Champ GTS BATTLEBALLS Pre Show Carpet Muncher def. Brian Peters Real Show Doom Crew© def. Grim and Jimmy for Tag Team Titles Kid Christian© def. JJ Adams for Intercontinental Title Bruiser Bonifer© def. Kleetus for GTS Title Hollywood Hooligan© and Kurt Bale def. Dalton for Dalton to become new Loser Belt Loser Kirby© def. Prodigy, Lance Scaper, Johnny Wylde and Carpet Muncher for Hardcore Champion El Hefe Rojo def. The Mark© to become the new US Champ Tommy© def. Jay Evans for All For Tommy Champ Matt Castle def. Joe Wolf© to become new Million Dollar Champion Handstand Warrior knocks Matt Castle out and takes the Million Dollar Champion Jordan Oliver def. Ellis Taylor and Griffin McCoy for Raw Ring Playset Tony Emerald© def. Grim for Youtube Champion Robbie def. Fallah Bahh in a Balls Count Anywhere GTS QUADRUPLE CROWN TOURNAMENT Pre Show Lunatic Ginge def. Dalton© for Loser Belt Jordan Oliver def. Carpet Muncher and won King Of The Ring Dings Bruiser Bonifer© def. Jordan Oliver for GTS Title Found Out that Tony Emerald has been arrested by police Real Show Ace Markman© def. Jay Evans and El Hefe Rojo for US Title Jimmy Controversy def. Pete Corvus, Hollywood Hooligan and Ace Markman Pete Corvus def. Jay Evans Draken def. Dalton© for Loser Belt Grim def. Joe Wolf, Kurt Bale and Jay Medic Hollywood Hooligan def. Kurt Bale© to become new Hardcore Champion Pete Corvus def. Hollywood Hooligan© to become new Hardcore Champion Draken def. Pete Corvus© to become new Hardcore Champion Kurt Bale def. Draken© to become new Hardcore Champion Mathias def. Sami Sandwich El Hefe Rojo def. Vendetta, Mathias and Sami Sandwich Jay Evans def. Kirby, Grime and Whompus Jimmy def. Grim, El Hefe Rojo and Jay Evans to become new Youtube Champion Handstand Warrior turns out to be Rhett Titus (Controversial Dawgs) Jimmy and Rhett Titus def. Beach Bums (Freddy Flamingo IV, Broody and TJ Crawford) to become new Number 1 Contenders to Tag Titles GTS SUCKA SLAM Pre Show Kurt Bale© def. Dalton, Johnny Wylde, Lance Scaper and Ulfric for Hardcore Champion Real Show Beach Bums def. Controversial Dawgs© to become new Tag Team Champions Prodigy def. Kid Christian© to become new IC Champion Ace Markman© def. Kama Kozzy and Tommy Salami to retain the US Champion El Hefe Rojo def. Phil to make Phil the new Loser Belt Loser (JJ Adams and Sprinkles were also in the match) Joe Wolf def. Jay, Max Frost, Matt Castle to retain the Million Dollar Champion Fallah Bahh def. Bonifer to become the new GTS Champion Robbie E def. Tony Emerald and Jimmy Contreversy to become new Youtube Champion Grim def. Nunzio (and basically Tommy Salami as well) to keep GTS "Alive" GTS NO MONEY Real Show Vlad def. Grim© to become new Youtube champion Jay Evans def. Joe wolf© to become new IC Title and keep his career going Vlad© def. Bruno to retain YouTube Title